The MOL Bunker Chronicles 1
by ShaGaga
Summary: Dean is alone with Sam in the Men of Letters bunker, minding his own business. His day is suddenly interrupted by Cas, for the better. Another unexpected guest arrives and makes sure Sam isn't left without some fun of his own.


Dean and Sam were sitting comfortably on a couch in the bunker when suddenly, they heard a poof and flutter of wings behind them. "Dean. Sam." A gruff coffee-sounding voice called out to them. Dean responded first.

"Hey, Cas. What's up? Everything all right?"

"Well, I've been doing some research on my own, to help you with your ca- "

"Woah, Cas. Slow down. You've been _researching_? What do you mean?"

"Yes, Dean. Researching. As in gathering information about supernatural activity. Anyway, I went to a public library, which by the way, was one of the greatest ideas humanity has ever implemented. I 'surfed the Web', as you humans say, and I came across some very intriguing results."

"We're all ears."

"I did what was natural and followed any links pertaining to the keyword 'supernatural.' I found numerous databases devoted to information on monsters, ghosts, demons, Hell, Heaven, and so on, but that wasn't what surprised me. It seems as though some users of the online world have compiled countless pieces of evidence regarding _us. _Specifically, you and me." By now, Sam was quietly and intently listening to Dean and Cas talk.

"Dean, are you aware that so many people out there in the world know your deepest secrets? Does that concern you? I can smite them if they are bothering you."

"Cas, what are you even talking about, man? Wait, you mean Becky and the other twenty or so fans who read Chuck's books?"

"Not really. I'm talking about Internet users publishing biographical information - _your information -_ for the whole world to see. I don't know how they know the stuff they do; I assume they must be psychics or something of that kind. But, Dean. The things I read were very bizarre, yet strangely intriguing." Dean and Sam exchanged nervous looks. They had no idea what to expect.

Cas spoke up again. "Dean, do you harbor feelings for me?"

Dean jolted his head in shock. Sam choked a little on his apple juice juicebox and scrunched up his face, looking at Dean. Dean answered with a "What . . . Cas. Feelings?"

"Feelings, Dean. As in, do you think about me when you sleep? Or, have you ever wished to kiss me?"

"Uh, Cas? Where is this all coming from?" Dean remained shocked.

"I told you already. I found many short biographies of you on the Internet. They wrote about your affection toward me. How you want to perform sexual intercourse- "

"What?!" Sam suddenly exclaimed, spewing his apple juice everywhere. "I KNEW IT! Dean, you're just way too obvious sometimes."

"So it is true, then? That Dean frequently desires to engage in sexual acts with me?"

"Sammy, you just shut up now, okay? And Cas, I think you should stop going online. Forever."

"Dean, why are you being so defensive? We share a profound bond, and I would rather much prefer you to be honest with me. Look at me and tell me what you truly feel." Cas lowered his head closer to Dean's, close enough that Dean felt Cas's warm breath drift down his neck. Dean tried keeping a straight face, but it soon grew impossible as his entire mind was being distracted by Cas's dark stubble and tantalizing blue eyes - they were mere inches apart, and _Lord, _Dean absolutely needed him immediately. "Dean, you're blushing. And you're starting to sweat." Cas laid his hand on the back of Dean's neck and slowly wiped away the beads of sweat. This was simply too much. It pushed Dean into an inescapable drive and caused him to have an erection. A massive erection. _Son of a bitch, _he muttered to himself. Cas noticed before Dean could move his hand to cover it.

"Ah, it's true. I'm glad I know now, since it isn't healthy for you to bottle up deep emotions. I've watched humans for thousands of years, Dean. I know that theys always function better when they get things off their chest. Now, I can help you to relieve some tension. I'm here to support you, after all."

"C-Cas . . . " Dean couldn't think straight anymore. He was overwhelmed by a hot churning of confusion and lust.

"It'll be okay, Dean. I'll make everything comfortable for you. I'll contain myself inside Jimmy. His form is not quite as big as the Chrysler building."

Sam chimed in, "Wait, I thought angels weren't allowed to do, uh, this stuff with humans."

"Sam, you're correct. However, that's only a rule. Just because it isn't allowed doesn't mean I would dislike it. Besides, I've always been a bit rebellious by Heaven's standards. I guess you could call me a . . . a bad boy." Cas gave Sam a smirk, and Sam thought to himself, _Well, he does have a point. _ Cas took Dean's hand and led the mesmerized hunter toward one of the back rooms of the bunker. Cas opened the door, stepped inside with Dean, and closed it. A few seconds passed, and then Sam - still on the couch outside - heard Cas's voice say something like, "Jimmy always wore too many layers. The human body is one of God's most beautiful creations - you humans shouldn't restrict it so much."

Sam shook his head and sighed. He didn't want to hear his brother go at it with their friend, so he started to get up and find somewhere quiet to read. Besides, he still had to wash up after spilling the apple juice. Then something happened.

"Hey, kiddo. Where do you think you're running off to?" The voice caught Sam's ears at the same time a pair of hands held down his knees. He turned around and saw Gabriel, who popped up right next to him on the couch.

"Gabe, how did you find us?"

"Eh, I have my ways. I'm kinda Chuck's guardian angel right now. He's still having those visions, y'know, and we talk and all that stuff. But I've just been so bored without my two favorite hunters, so . . . "

"So?" Sam responded, slightly uneasy.

"Relax, Sam. Don't give me that nervous look. For God's sake, I can see your Adam's apple quiver - you have a fine Adam's apple, by the way." Gabriel smiled at Sam. "I just wanna hang out. Help you out and whatnot."

"Help me out?"

"Yeah. Oh come on, you don't think I can see that sticky juice all over your shirt and jeans? You're a mess! A very sweet mess, but a mess nevertheless. Let me help you clean up, okey-doke?"

To be honest, Sam was a little lonely (and probably jealous) now that Dean was off with Cas. So, he complied. He and Gabriel walked over to the bathroom together and went inside. Gabriel kissed Sam's hair, and Sam wrapped his arms around the other's waists. They could feel the penetrating heat from each other's bodies. Then Sam hushed into Gabriel's ear, "Did Cas ever tell you about the pizza man?"


End file.
